


just put your hand on my heart, and i don't have to say it

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, M/M, Making Love, and show him that theyre going to make it, so he takes one night to pull louis back to him, they're breaking and louis can feel harry drifting away from him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Does it seriously not bother you?" Harry lets out a frustrated roar and punches the nearest wall and Louis winces, taking a step back and closing his eyes, shaking his head. "The fact that I can't even look at you on stage anymore? Do you even care Louis?" Harry asks, voice pained as he chokes back the tears and sobs welling up in the back of his throat. </p><p>or; Louis feels them drifting apart from each other and Harry takes one night to put them back together and shows him that they're going to make it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just put your hand on my heart, and i don't have to say it

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii. thank you so so much for all the hits and amazing feedback on my other fic! You inspired me to write more ahahhaa. 
> 
> I was listening to Ride by Somo and Hand on Heart by Olly Murs on repeat while I wrote this, and I suggest you listen to them too. The title of this fic is shamelessly taken from Olly Murs' amazing song :)

_"...the give, the take,_  
 _the mend, the break,_  
 _And so the cycle goes,_  
 _we're doing well, we've been through hell,_  
 _and only heaven knows,_  
 _how far we get too,_  
 _thank god i met you..."_

  
Louis sighs as he watched Harry stalk off the stage, smile disappearing the second he turned around and away from the fans as Niall finished his little speech. Louis put on his best fake smile and waved goodbye to the crowd, smiling as they screamed even louder and didn't want them to go. Louis ducked back stage and handed his microphone and headset off to the nearest person before sprinting ahead to grab Harry's arm, pulling him back around to look at him.

"Harry?" Louis murmured and Harry shook his head, looking back at Louis and Louis felt his chest sieze up because Harry looked so hurt and upset and it scared the shit out of Louis, letting his arm drop away from Harry's biceps as he took in a shaky breath. "Baby, what happened? It was a good show, nothing bad happened, you didn't get hit with anything-"

"Does it seriously not bother you?" Harry lets out a frustrated roar and punches the nearest wall and Louis winces, taking a step back and closing his eyes, shaking his head. "The fact that I can't even look at you on stage anymore? Do you even care Louis?" Harry asks, voice pained as he chokes back the tears and sobs welling up in the back of his throat. Louis shakes his head and reaches out for Harry, tugging him flush against him so that Louis' face is pressing into Harry's chest, hugging him tightly as Louis buries his face in Harry's chest. Harry makes a strangled sort of noise as he pushes Louis against the wall and Louis whines softly as the air in his lungs comes whooshing out. He grabs a fistful of Harry's shirt to bring him even closer as Harry wraps his long arms around Louis' tiny torso, squeezing him tightly as Louis lets out a tiny sob because it's been so long. They haven't had two minutes to themselves this whole fucking tour and it's impossible for Louis not to look at Harry while he's on stage, but he's required to. It's absolutely ridiculous, he doesn't understand how a whole company can be trying to stop something that they've made very obvious exists. He knows they're in for an ass chewing by management because Harry gave the last word of his song for Louis to sing.

And that, oh yeah that, that was incredible.. It was a simple reminder that Harry would do anything for him and Louis really didn't know how he was walking around afterwards, much less talking and singing.

"Harry," Louis whispers, and it comes out so tiny and frail and fragile and Harry feels his heart breaking even further the longer he stands there with Louis in his arms. Harry presses a lingering kiss to his hair, hands stroking over the small of Harry's back.

"Why did you do that? By the way..." Louis whispers out of curiosity and Harry frowns confused.

"Give me the.. The "over"." Louis clarifies and Harry smiles a bit, sighing heavily and pulling out of their tight embrace a bit to look Louis in the eyes, pushing his sweaty hair back and out of his eyes and kissing his nose just to see Louis scrunch it up in the cutest of ways and blush.

"Because I knew you would know what it meant," Harry murmurs, fingertips stroking over Louis' collarbone. "We've been.. It's been really hard recently," Harry whispers shakily because he can't make himself say the words they're drifting because that's just, that's.. No. "You needed that reassurance, I could see it in your eyes, the way you interacted with everything tonight. You needed to know that I'm still me." Harry murmurs and Louis chokes out a sobbing sort of noise and buries his face into Harry's chest again, arms wrapping tight around Harry's waist as he lets out another sob against Harry's chest and Harry just pulls him closer, lets Louis cry it out because he's kept so much in for so long. Harry frowns and he feels so helpless and god he feels nauseated because the sound of Louis crying is so unnatural and Harry hates it, hates all of this. Hates the hiding an hates the way Louis is so visibly affected. Louis doesn't know how to handle this stress because he didn't know he was going to have to deal with it, and Harry's just as helpless. When Louis finally pulls out of the embrace to wipe his nose and his eyes on the sleeve of his shirt, trying to pass it off like nothing had to just happened. Harry frowns and leans down to kiss him but Louis shakes his head, kissing his cheek instead.

"Want it to be special when we get to the hotel," Louis whispers and Harry gets it because he and Louis haven't properly snogged all week; a few pecks here and there, but they haven't gotten a make out session in, so much less figuring out time to get off with each other.

"Okay," Louis murmurs and Harry kisses his forehead for a long time before pulling back, smiling down at him and biting his lips.

"C'mon," Harry whispers and tugs him along by the hand and Louis curls himself into Harry's side as Harry whisks them away and gets them onto the bus, pulling Louis against him and holding him close and the other boys just smile softly and nod their heads because they know, they get it, they always do and Louis is so grateful. He tucks himself into Harry's neck and grips him tightly, determined to not let him go. Harry chuckles and wraps his long arms around Louis' waist and squeezes as they curl into each other on the couch. Louis sighs at the pressure and it's oddly relaxing because he feels like he can let go and know that Harry's going to catch him and hold him and pull him back if he strays too far. Louis can feel Harry's heart beating under his fingertips where he's pressing his palm into Harry's chest and he can feel Harry's mouth curve into a smile against his forehead. Louis blushes and tangles their legs together as he presses harder onto Harry's chest to feel his heartbeat completely and he's reminded that he does everything for this, this beating heart underneath his fingers and he knows that it's not just Harry's heart, it's his too. He's given every single piece of himself to Harry and Harry's taken all of it, made the broken parts whole again and given them back. If Harry ever leaves he's taking all of those pieces back with him and then Louis... Louis' gone. He couldn't ever, but Harry wouldn't-

"Louis," Harry warns, whispering into his hair and shifting them so he can look Louis in the eyes. "Don't think about it, don't think about anything. It's just us tonight, just us," Harry says and Louis' eyes flutter closed as he nods, lips parting slightly.

"Okay," Louis whispers and he takes those words to heart, feeling Harry's muscles flutter under his touch and smiling into the skin of Harry's neck. He hears the other boys get off the bus, and Harry sits them up, smiling as he stands both of them up and links their fingers together.

"We have to go in separately, but I'll meet you in the room okay?" Harry whispers, afraid of Louis' reaction and Louis freezes in his arms, shaking his head, gripping Harry's hands.

"Please, just this once," Louis whispers and Harry bites down on his lip, shaking his head.

"Can't Louis, we're in enough shit as it is, please babe, just go with Liam and I'll be waiting when you get there, promise," Harry murmurs and pleads, cradling Louis' face in his hands and Louis nods, kissing Harry's nose.

"Promise?" Louis whispers and Harry nods.

"Promise."

And then Harry's gone and Louis is left standing there and Liam motions for him to come over, throwing his arm around Louis' neck and shielding him from the hoard of paps crowding the front of the hotel. Harry had gone around the back entrance in order to get up to the room faster, but Louis hated this. He didn't want Liam's arm around him he wanted Harry; his Harry. Liam lets his arm drop from around Harry's shoulders as they walk into the elevator and Louis leans back, head in his hands, the heels of his palms pressing harshly into his temples.

"Hey, you're alright," Liam says and Louis looks up gratefully and gives a small smile. Liam returns it, but then the elevator door is opening and Louis bursts out of it, practically sprinting down the hallway to the room, hands trembling with the room key as he fights the door open and he breathes a sigh of relief as Harry turns around and opens his arms with a huge smile and Louis jumps into them, wrapping his legs tightly around Harry's waist and Harry laughs, holding him close.

"Told you I'd be here," Harry says and Louis pulls back to grin at him.

"You always are," Louis murmurs, thumb swiping over Harry's bottom lip and Harry's eyes shine with adoration and he spins them around and lays Louis down on the bed, smiling brightly down at him and leaning in to press a light kiss to the corner of Louis' mouth, fingertips stroking up and down his sides.

"And I always will be," Harry whispers, leaning in to kiss him properly for the first time all night and Louis mewls softly, tangling his hands in Harry's curls and pulling him up so he's straddling Louis and covering him up completely, smiling into the kiss and pulling back to gasp for air and take in Harry's expression; his cheeks are already flushed and his lips are kiss bitten and swollen and Louis leans forward to lick over them, just because he can. Harry whines quietly at his actions, pulling back to take off his shirt and tucking his hands underneath Louis' shirt to feel the warm skin there, fingers trailing over the swell of Louis' tummy and presses light kisses to it, recalling all of the insecurities surrounding it when they had first gotten together. Louis' lips part with a silent gasp, tangling their fingers together blindly because he wants to make sure Harry's always there. That's what tonight's all about, getting their grip on each other back because it's slipping away, they can both feel it. Harry nibbles at the skin of Louis' hip, before sucking a dark mark there, Louis letting out a breathy moan at his actions because Harry knows how sensitive the skin around his hips is.

"Harry, oh," Louis breathes and he can feel his cock fattening up underneath the fabric of his jeans. Harry smiles lazily against the skin of his hip, pulling back to lay on his back and pull Louis on top of him, slipping Louis' shirt off in the process as he reattaches their lips together. "Are you going to-" Louis breathes against his lips, pulling him back by his curls to look him in the eyes.

"If you want me too," Harry cuts in as they break apart for air.

"I want you too," Louis whispers in encouragement and Harry smiles and nods, picking Louis off of him and laying him back down again.

"Get your kit off for me love," Harry whispers and kisses Louis' cheek as he stalks over to their suitcases, searching for the tiny bottle within the massive amount of clothes, clutching it in his hands as he unzips his jeans quickly, pulling his pants down as he turns around, groaning and biting down on his lip as he watches Louis stroke himself, back arched off the bed in a perfect curve and Harry doesn't think Louis has ever looked hotter.

"God babe, you're so fucking fit," Harry breathes as he walks over to the bed, draping himself over Louis as he leans down to kiss him hard and take Louis' hand away from his dick, laying it on the bed. "Gonna take care of you love, relax," Harry whispers as he kisses Louis again and slicks his fingers, pressing one inside slowly as Louis' head drops back against the pillows.

"Oh god," Louis says shakily because it's been so long so they've been able to do this and it feels amazing to be this close to Harry again, feeling his fingers pressing up inside of him in the most intimate of ways. "More, you can do- yeah," Louis whines as Harry presses in a second, spreading them and scissoring them to try and get Louis loose enough to be able to fuck him without hurting him because Harry can already tell neither of them will last very long tonight.

"God, I love you so much," Harry chokes out the words as he watches Louis take his fingers and arch his back in a desperate search for more, and Louis whimpers, ducking his head to kiss at Harry's collarbones as he rides down onto Harry's hand.

"I-I love you too, oh god-" Louis moans as Harry slips in a third and it's so fucking good, Louis doesn't know how he's gone this long without getting Harry's fingers inside of him. "Please Harry just-"

"Yeah, yeah okay," Harry murmurs, kissing Louis' sweaty fringe and wiping it from his forehead as he takes his fingers out, slicking his cock quickly and lining up, flipping them over so Louis could straddle his hips. He wants Louis to take it as slow as he needs, and Harry knows that as much as Louis loves it when Harry takes control, he knows it isn't what Louis needs tonight.

"Oh," Louis breathes as he positions Harry's cock at his entrance and starts to sink back slowly. "Oh god, yes, Christ, Harry-" Louis chokes on his name as Harry grips his hips tightly, head tossed back against the pillows and back arched with the restraint of not thrusting up into Louis immediately.

"Louis," Harry practically hisses when he feels Louis' arse seated at the top of his thighs, hands rubbing completing circles into Louis' hips. "You okay?" Harry breathes and Louis whimpers, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and letting out a choked sort of sob.

"Baby what's wrong? Are you okay? Hey, hey hey shhhh..." Harry asks as he hugs Louis back, feeling his cock shift slightly inside of Louis causing him to gasp.

"It's just- it's been so long Harry," Louis whispers and Harry just buries his face in Louis' neck and thrusts up and Louis almost forgets everything.

"I know," Harry murmurs, holding Louis close as he does it again, this time the head of his cock nudging Louis' prostate and Louis lets out a broken moan. "But we're here now and it's just us," Harry says, biting into the curve of Louis' shoulder. Louis pushes down onto Harry as he thrusts up and it's perfect how well they work together, and Louis can't help but moan and cling to Harry's shoulders as he flips them over, Louis' fingers tangling in Harry's curls as he thrusts into Louis deeper, not speeding up his pace as he fucks him slow and deep and Louis knows he'll be able to feel him tomorrow and that's comforting, knowing that when he sits down onstage tomorrow night Harry will be there with him. Harry's grips Louis' hips with every thrust in, trailing his lips all down his neck and peppering kisses all over Harry's face so that Louis knows that Harry's here, and always will be.

"Harry oh my god, yes," Louis moans, throwing his head back and Harry grunts, tilting his hips slightly as he thrusts in again and Louis clenches down tight around him, eyes fluttering shut as he pulls Harry's neck down to kiss him as he rides back onto Harry's thrusts.

"Harry, m'close, so close babe," Louis gasps in between thrusts and Harry pulls out of the kiss to hold Louis' face in his hands.

"I love you so much Louis, and I'll keep loving you until the end of everything," Harry whispers quietly and seriously and that's it, Louis comes with a shout, vision whiting out as he comes untouched, clinging to Harry's curls as he sobs out Harry's name, back arched off of the bed before collapsing back down, utterly exhausted and Harry stays still inside of him, biting down on his lip.

"Okay, okay," Louis says after another minute when he opens his eyes again and can see clearly, pushing Harry onto his back and riding down onto him, wincing at the perfect pleasure pain burn shooting up his spine. He wants to make Harry come now, wants to make him feel good, wants to make him forget everything and that's on his mind. Harry moans loudly as he watches Louis ride him, perfect thighs tensing with the stretch and burn of bouncing up and down and then Louis' leaning down to whisper an "I love you," directly into Harry's ear and Harry grips Louis' hips and thrusts up, coming deep inside of Louis with a guttural moan and Louis digs his nails into Harry's shoulder, falling backwards off of him as Harry curls into his side, pulling Louis into his chest as he pulls out gently. Louis sighs and presses back against him as Harry drapes light kisses along the back of his neck.

"You're fucking amazing," Harry whispers, stroking his hair to calm him. Louis didn't realise he was shaking until he felt Harry's arms wrap around him and link their fingers together over Louis' stomach. "Baby shh it's just me, we're okay now, _we're okay_."

And Harry really doesn't have to say anything else because Louis gets it.

Because this love is difficult, and it's so hard to hide, but Louis will do everything he can to keep it alive, to hold into the small parts they still have left, keep them close to him.

And Louis smiles as Harry talks about their future, how he knows they are going to stay together, that they'll make it through this.

And for the first time in a long time, Louis believes the words he hears.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it :)


End file.
